List of Snap Circuits Projects
These are for the SC-750, without CI-73 from Snap Circuits Jr. all the way to Snap Circuits Extreme. Snap Circuits Jr. SC-100 1-101 Manual #Electric Light & Switch #DC Motor & Switch #Sound Activated Switch #Adjusting Sound Level #Lamp & Fan in Series #Lamp & Fan in Parallel #Light Emitting Diode #One Direction for LED #Conduction Detector #Space War Alarm Combo #Flying Saucer #Decreasing Saucer Lift #Two Speed Fan #The Fuse #Musical Doorbell #Momentary Alarm #Alarm Circuit #Laser Gun #Space War #Light Switch #Paper Space War #Light Police Siren #More Loud Sounds #More Loud Sounds (II) #More Loud Sounds (III) #More Loud Sounds (IV) #Clap Sounds #More Clap Sounds #More Clap Sounds (II) #More Clap Sounds (III) #More Clap Sounds (IV) #Voice Light Diode #Voice Control #Motor Space Sounds #Motor Space Light #Space Battle (II) #Silent Space Battle #Periodic Sounds #Blinking Double Flashlight #Motor-Controlled Sounds #More Motor Sounds #More Motor Sounds (II) #More Motor Sounds (III) #More Motor Sounds (IV) #Light-Controlled Flicker #More Sound Effects #This OR That #This AND That #Neither This NOR That #NOT This AND That #Reflection Detector #Quieter Reflection Detector #Flashing Laser Light with Sound #Space War Flicker #Spinning Rings #Strobe the House Lights #Race Game #Using Parts as Conductors #Spin Draw #Space War Flicker Motor #Light-Controlled Sounds #Light-Controlled Sounds (II) #Light-Controlled Sounds (III) #Light-Controlled Sounds (IV) #Light-Controlled Sounds (V) #Electronic Bombing Game #Quiet Zone Game #Space War Music Combo #Space War Siren #Quiet Water Alarm #Light-Controlled Lamp #Voice-Controlled Lamp #Motor-Controlled Lamp #Light-Controlled LED #Sound-Controlled Time Delay LED #Motor-Controlled Time Delay LED #Space War Flicker LED #Music AND Gate #Flash and Tone #Lamp, Speaker & Fan in Parallel #Pencil Alarm #Pencil Alarm Variants #Fun with Alarm IC #Motor Sounds Combo #Motor Sounds Combo (II) #Music Alarm Combo #Bomb Sound #Bomb Sound (II) #Light-Controlled LED (II) #Touch Light #Touch Sound #Water Space War #Water Space War (II) #Human Space War #Noiser Water Space War #Light/Water Space War #OR/AND Space War Light #Simple Water Alarm #Simple Salt Water Alarm #Ambulance Water Alarm #Ambulance Contact Alarm Snap Circuits SC-300 102-305 Manual #Batteries in Series #Ticking Screecher #Spacey Fan #Two-Transistor Light Alarm #Light-Controlled Alarm #Automatic Street Lamp #Voice-Controlled Rays of Light #Blowing Off the Electric Light #Adjustable Tone Generator #Photosensitive Electronic Organ #Electronic Cicada #Light & Sounds #More Light & Sounds #More Light & Sounds (II) #More Light & Sounds (III) #More Light & Sounds (IV) #Motor Speed Detector #Old-Style Typewriter #Optical Transmitter & Receiver #Space War Sounds Controlled By Light #Space War Radio #The Lie Detector #NPN Amplifier #PNP Amplifier #Sucking Fan #Blowing Fan #PNP Collector #PNP Emitter #NPN Collector #NPN Emitter #NPN Collector - Motor #NPN Emitter - Motor #Buzzing in the Dark #Touch Buzzer #High Frequency Touch Buzzer #High Frequency Water Buzzer #Mosquito #Standard Transistor Circuit #Motor & Lamp by Sound #Fading Siren #Fast Fade Siren #Laser Gun with Limited Shots #Symphony of Sounds #Symphony of Sounds (II) #Transistor Amplifiers #Pressure Meter #Resistance Meter #Auto-Off Night-Light #Discharging Caps #Changing Delay Time #Morse Code Generator #LED Code Teacher #Ghost Shriek Machine #LED & Speaker #Dog Whistle #Mind Reading Game #Enhanced Quiet Zone Game #Capacitor Charge & Discharge #Sound Wave Magic #Space War Amplifier #Trombone #Race Car Engine #Power Amplifier #Feedback Kazoo #AM Radio #Fire Engine Symphony #Fire Engine Symphony (II) #Vibration or Sound Indicator #Two-Finger Touch Lamp #One-Finger Touch Lamp #Space Battle #Space Battle (II) #Multi-Speed Light Fan #Light & Finger Light #Storing Electricity #Lamp Brightness Control #Electric Fan #Radio Music Burglar Alarm #Light Dimmer #Motion Detector #Fan Modulator #Oscillator 0.5 - 30Hz #Sound Pulse Oscillator #Motion Detector (II) #Motor Rotation #Motor Delay Fan #Motor Delay Fan (II) #High Pitch Bell #Steamboat Whistle #Steamship #Light NOR Gate #Noise-Activated Burglar Alarm #Motor-Activated Burglar Alarm #Light-Activated Burglar Alarm #Photorisister Control #Microphone Control #Pressure Alarm #Power Microphone #LED Fan Rotation Indicator #Space War Sounds with LED #Sound Mixer #Sound Mixer Fan Driver #Electric Fan Stopped by Light #Motor & Lamp #Start-Stop Delay #Mail Notifying System #Mail Notifying Electronic Bell #Mail Notifying Electronic Lamp #Twice- Amplified Oscillator #Quick Flicking LED #AM Radio with Transistors #AM Radio (II) #Music Amplifier #Delayed Action Lamp #Delayed Action Fan #Police Siren Amplifier #Lasting Doorbell #Lasting Clicking #Leaky Capacitor #Transistor Fading Siren #Fading Doorbell #Blowing Space War Sounds #Adjustable Time Delay Lamp #Adjustable Time Delay Fan #Adjustable Time Delay Lamp (II) #Adjustable Time Delay Fan (II) #Watch Light #Delayed Bedside Fan Snap Circuits SC-500 306-511 Manual Snap Circuits Extreme SC-750 512-692 Manual